


Отвертка

by Sasta



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasta/pseuds/Sasta
Summary: Работа написана на Бинго-фест в сообществе Winter landscape на Дайри https://winterlandscape.diary.ru/?tag=5079156 Карточка и слово: Пытошная, Отвертка
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 14





	Отвертка

В левой руке что-то тикало так громко, что Баки проснулся. Не открывая глаз, он встряхнул кистью, потом свесился с кровати почти до талии и потряс всей рукой. Тиканье не затихало, наоборот, будто стало громче.

Стив за спиной пошевелился:

– Бак, что такое?

– В порядке все, спи, – как можно спокойнее постарался ответить Баки.

Стив снова уронил голову на подушку и мгновенно заснул. 

Баки как можно тише встал и вышел из спальни, затворив за собой дверь. Все, что ему было нужно, он мог найти в гараже, поэтому он прошел по комнатам, не включая свет, беззвучно открыл заднюю дверь и выскользнул из дома.

Лампа над верстаком светила ярко, бросая на стены черные ломаные тени.

В руке тикало и дергало. Баки еще раз встряхнул ею, и пластины с тихим шорохом перестроились. Каждый раз это было словно впервые, он так и не смог привыкнуть к этому ощущению за семь десятилетий. Волосы на теле встали дыбом, по коже прошла неприятная дрожь. 

Отвращение – это все, что он мог испытывать, когда видел левую руку. И не понимал, чем она раньше так нравилась жившему внутри него Зимнему Солдату. Он ведь гордился ею, как не гордился своей лучшей снайперской винтовкой.

От левой руки по всему телу расползался холод, от которого, как Баки ни старался, не удавалось избавиться никогда. Пятно красной звезды не скрывало появившейся ржавчины, которая распространялась, как раковые метастазы. Баки был уверен, что однажды с металла она переберется ему под кожу, покроет все тело изнутри и снаружи.

Рука была чужой. 

Лишней.

И тикала все громче и громче, как бомба с часовым механизмом.

В своем гараже Баки знал, где и что лежит, и мог найти это с закрытыми глазами. И теперь он, не сводя взгляда с левой руки, протянул правую и подхватил отвертку с прямым шлицем.

Нужно было снять пластины, найти причину раздражающих звуков и устранить ее. А потом, так уж и быть, собрать руку заново. Простой план.

Как бы Баки ни ненавидел этот чертов механизм, оставаться с одной рукой было крайне неудобно. Он слишком хорошо помнил эти месяцы в Ваканде, когда у него на время отобрали руку. Он чувствовал себя немощным калекой – так часто ему не хватало недостающей конечности. И возвращаться к этому сейчас он не был готов. Только поэтому и мирился с вечным холодом. Иногда за комфорт приходилось платить.

Баки положил отвертку перед собой и закрыл глаза. Звук шел не из пальцев и не от ладони – это он мог определить на слух. Дальше было сложнее. Он медленно провел по металлу пальцами правой руки, пытаясь уловить, где именно скрывался часовой механизм. По едва заметно усилившейся вибрации выходило, что между локтем и плечом. Почти в подмышке.

Самое неудобное место. 

Он крепко сжал в пальцах отвертку и подцепил первую пластину.

Руку пронзила резкая боль, но Баки был к ней готов – конечно, к пластинам были прикреплены сотни датчиков и проводов, соединенных с нервными волокнами, иначе не было бы такой хорошей чувствительности. Иначе он не смог бы ощущать под пальцами каждый волосок, когда обхватывал ладонью затылок Стива, не улавливал бы бешеное биение пульса, когда проводил пальцами по его шее, не замечал бы, как твердеют его соски от прикосновения прохладного металла. Баки нравилось чувствовать, а боль можно было и перетерпеть.

На стол с тихими шлепками капало масло, пластины поддавались неохотно, отходили с трудом. И боль все прибавлялась и прибавлялась. 

Баки затошнило, когда он поддел отверткой восьмую пластину и увидел наконец, что именно тикало. Он нетерпеливо бросил отвертку на верстак, прямо в лужу масла, натекшего из руки, и запустил пальцы правой внутрь. 

Бомба была скользкая, никак не удавалось ее поудобнее ухватить, но стоило с усилием выдрать ее из руки, как она тут же замолчала. Баки на мгновение зажмурился, внезапно поняв, что, поддавшись порыву, даже не попытался для начала ее обезвредить, но взрыва не произошло.

Только кружилась голова – наверное, от облегчения, от того, что снова обманул Гидру, уничтожил еще один оставленный ею сюрприз.

Иногда Баки думал – сколько же еще внутри его тела такого, о чем он не помнил, не знал, что было помещено в него, пока он спал или приходил в себя после очередной разморозки.

Иногда ему казалось, что он улавливает неясный до поры шум из самой глубины грудной клетки.

Однажды он точно узнает, как узнал об этой уже бесполезной бомбе. И тогда он тоже просто избавится от этого, от лишней начинки. Станет самим собой, прежним, тем, каким его еще помнит Стив.

Губы отчего-то немели, боль – пульсирующая, нудная – становилась все сильнее.

Правая рука дрожала, не хотела держать отвертку, и пластины упрямо отказывались вставать на место.

Яд, подумал Баки, вот что в ней было. Не взрывчатка – яд. 

Ничего, нужно было только перетерпеть. Его организм наверняка уже начал перерабатывать его, теперь было необходимо больше пить. И ждать.

Баки помнил, что рядом с верстаком, справа от него, должны были стоять бутылки с питьевой водой – он всегда оставлял здесь воду, потому что мог заработаться и забыть поесть. Но вода – нет, о ней он не забывал. Вот только ноги почти не держали, пришлось облокотиться на верстак, чтобы не упасть.

За спиной распахнулась дверь, с грохотом ударилась в стену, но Баки едва это расслышал за звоном в ушах.

– Баки, господи, ну что ж ты... – Стив бросился к нему, сжал руку почти у самого плеча, как раз над непослушными пластинами.

Стив смотрел так, что Баки стало страшно.

– Что? – прошептал он, едва шевеля губами. – Там была бомба, в руке, вот, смотри.

Он показал на бесформенный кусок чего-то, что еще несколько минут назад было в его теле. Стив издал какой-то непонятный звук, но тут же прикусил губу.

– Там был яд, он попал в меня, – продолжил Баки, – но скоро все придет в норму.

Улыбнуться не вышло.

Стив отпустил его, рванул на себе футболку, отрывая широкий лоскут, и туго перетянул им руку прямо над зияющей дырой.

– Держись, Баки. Господи, ну почему ты снова ничего мне не сказал? Я бы тебе помог, Бак, я бы... – Голос Стива сорвался.

Баки казалось, что Стив вот-вот зарыдает. Но тот тряхнул головой и бегом помчался назад в дом. 

Баки непонимающе нахмурился, посмотрел на все еще отогнутые пластины, на темно-красный лоскут ткани, зачем-то повязанный на металл. Странно, футболка на Стиве была белой, это он точно помнил, хоть и казалось, что вот-вот упадет без сознания. 

Стив уже бежал обратно – Баки видел это в открытую дверь гаража – и кому-то звонил.

– ... прости, что разбудил. Нам срочно нужна Колыбель. – Услышал Баки. – Да, опять. Прошу тебя, давай поговорим об этом позже. Да. Да, я понял, жду. Спасибо, Тони, спасибо тебе.

Стив подхватил с пола бутылку, сорвал крышку и поднес горлышко к губам Баки. 

Вода потекла по подбородку и шее, залила грудь, Баки жадно глотал то, что попадало в рот.

– Давай-ка выйдем отсюда, родной, обхвати меня за плечи, вот так...

В гараже Баки было хорошо и спокойно, он не хотел отсюда уходить – здесь, среди машин и мотоциклов, которые жаждали починки почти так же, как он сам, он чувствовал себя на своем месте. Он возвращал их к жизни, надеясь, что однажды сумеет найти и в себе причину глобальной поломки, из-за которой никак не может спокойно жить.

Наверно, Баки на мгновение отключился, потому что пришел в себя уже на улице. Он лежал головой на коленях Стива, который сел прямо на каменную дорожку, что вела от гаража к дому.

И сейчас, в свете фонарей, которые, видимо, включил Стив, он ясно видел неровные кляксы крови на камнях.

– Что? Стив, что случилось? – он попытался встать, но голова снова закружилась.

Левую руку прошило болью, и Баки повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее.

– Нет, Бак, не надо, – попытался остановить его Стив.

Побелевшая от кровопотери, со свисающими лоскутами кожи, с вырванными кусками мышц, растерзанная до кости, рука выглядела латексным реквизитом для фильма ужасов.

Баки сжал зубы и застонал.

– Потерпи, мой хороший, – попросил Стив.

Баки знал, что скоро на этой самой дорожке откроется портал и они шагнут в один из коридоров Башни, на медицинский этаж.

Что будет Колыбель и несколько часов сна, наполненного душными кошмарами.

Что будет долгий разговор с Беннером, с Тони, с самим Стивом.

Что доктор Чо будет спрашивать, что не так с этой восстановленной рукой, и он снова не найдет, что ей сказать.

Что, прежде чем позволить вернуться домой, Стив отмоет весь гараж, вытрет с верстака лужу крови, сдерживая – или нет – слезы, выбросит кусок выдранного мяса, отмоет инструменты.

А еще Баки знал, что потом он соберет мотоцикл Стива, который взялся перебрать, и они поедут куда-нибудь на пределе скорости – и будет ветер в лицо и ощущение счастья.

И Стив опять будет спокойно засыпать по ночам, а не лежать без сна в темноте, опасаясь, что все повторится.

И все будет прекрасно, пока однажды он снова не услышит, как внутри его тела тикает бомба, оставленная ненавистной Гидрой.

Так будет снова, потому что так уже было. 

Баки все это знал. На его новой руке уже была не одна сотня шрамов.

Так же, как и на ногах. И на животе.

Но ещё он знал, что однажды все же починит себя.

Это нетрудно.

Нужна лишь отвертка.


End file.
